Ultima - The New World
by eucliwoodmiles
Summary: A story that i wrote for the premises of a game but meh, this will never be used Oneshot


**Oh this one is an example of what kind of story that I planned to post.**

Nreut Village, as most people that had visited here put it – was one of the peaceful and friendly places they had been to. This village was just a small place at first, eventually over the year a lot of different people had come with the only reason to settle down here and thus how it was now large enough befitting to be called a town. Among the different people that came here was my parents, we came here when I was past the tenth year of my life but now though I am nearing my second decade of my life.

The sun was shining brightly upon me in the clear sky as I made my way through the flocks of people that seems endlessly pouring in from the mouth of the village. Apparently this year's festival had attracted several important figures that were interested to see the local festive we had to offer, even the High-King himself with his own eldest son came to visit.

That is exactly why I had to work twice harder today, Celestia wasn't even going to let me rest for a bit because the inn that she and her family currently managing was full of hectic request from the nobles that wasn't quiet used to living like this. Though the High-King and his son had their own tent to sleep in, the other nobles that came with him weren't.

The huge package that was now currently in my hand was one of their troublesome requests, seriously who brought their own cupboard with them. Although it was sent here by Dragoons, I still had to carry it back to inn. The inn - namely The Bejeweled Inn as the name suggests was famous for natural gems that grew endlessly in a rock of wall just behind the inn. Celestia and her father always mined them and put it on display inside the inn, she's especially proud of the gems that she mined – even I was impressed by her efforts.

"Hey what's wrong Luka?"

A feminine voice called out from behind me. I instantly recognized her voice immediately as it was the only friend figure that I trust and deeply care. With a height that barely matched mine and a long jet-black hair that was in the opposite contrast of her white pale skin, she stands eloquently with the brown ground beneath her. In her arm was a basket encased on top of it with a small cloth, the point of a freshly baked bread protruded from the small opening of the cloth. Her deep crimson eyes stared at my whole being as she walked towards me in a careful manner.

"Celestia"

Her name sounds much more mystical when I said it, though she already looked mystical just by standing right there. She cast a suspicious glance at me before opening her mouth to say something.

"Are you free right now? I could use a walking companion right now" she said whilst she played with her hair using her free hand, it seems like playing with her hair now had become a habit for her.

"Actually I still need to deliver this cupboard" I raise the package of which was in my hand and showed it to her, though the cupboard was small in size but it was made entirely of silver linings and heavy Mundane stones.

"Ah the cupboard, how about you bring it along with me to the Head Village's house, on the way we'll past the Deliveries Station so we can just ask them to deliver it back to the inn" she suggested as she started walking along the dirt road, with me following behind her.

We passed a couple of stalls that was decorated with bright color around their premises; they were in the midst of attracting customer with their fun games. One of the games was about throwing small knife to the targets, each play had three tries. One of the customers paid the fee and played the game, though he threw all knife simultaneously in such dazing manners – none of them hit the targets. I let out a chuckle as his shoulder drooped down when he realized he didn't get any prize. Although Celestia was also watching the epiphany just now she remained demure rather than laughing like she always did when she finds something funny.

The air was still filled with the mood of festivals even as we walked further down more a quieter route. Celestia remained quiet the entire time we walk, usually by now she would start talking about the problems back in the inn or the things that she like but today though she is being unusually quiet. I started walking at a faster pace then I stop abruptly in front of her.

She was walking slowly but it didn't stop her from bouncing back after slamming herself onto my body. I stumbled a bit before preventing Celestia from falling down. Grabbing her shoulder firmly I set her back unto her feet to the ground.

"Oww… why did you do that for?" she asked me as she rubbed her forehead, her long slender finger ran through her forehead in an attempt to lessen the pain. Though I doubt it hurt so much after all she only stumbled a bit unto me.

"Are you so out of it that you didn't realize that were crashing to me? What's wrong Celestia is there something bothering your mind?" I asked her as we stood rigidly on the middle of the road trail. The sounds of birds chirping can be clearly heard now that we were in a quiet place. The gentle breeze swept over us, rustling the leaves on top of the tree that was currently giving us shelter under the blazing sun.

"It's… probably nothing, maybe I'm just a bit tired" she said briskly as she cast a glance at our surrounding "Anyway the Deliveries station should be just right around the corner, then we can finally go to the Head Village's house" she finally concluded.

"Did you know that you started doing your habit again? You often do it whenever you're nervous or you when you can't handle it when people are started questioning you" I said as she started too glanced around nervously while her fingers ran swirly into her long hair.

"What're you talking about? I don't have any habit when I'm nervous" she said smugly as we started to resume going to the Deliveries Station. She always tensed up whenever I mention about her habit and she always denied what I said about it. I think that her habit is really apparent – even her whole family often teased her about it.

"Hey what are you going to do when you grow up?" I asked her. She turned her head to see me as she scrunched up her face as she thought of an answers, I never knew the answer to this question as she always avoided my question in the past. Perhaps she would tell me now seeing that we were both nearing into our second decades of our life.

"Are you proposing me?" she asked me.

Rather than answering her, the air got stuck in my throat leading me to choke myself. I smacked my chest repeatedly as Celestia giggled jubilantly while holding her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes as she did that. I guess that my reaction was more than enough to bring her back to her usual self.

"Hahaha…as ever you still managed to show me the amazing expression ever, I thought you'd had become cold the past few weeks but when you choked yourself like that it seems I was wrong" she laughed again as she smacked my back.

"I didn't get cold, I was just having some time with myself" I answered her back. She opened her eyes to look at me, when her eyes settled on my frown she stopped for a while and suddenly she laughed again!

"What matter most now is that you are now a part of our family Luka" she said. "No one is alone in this world not even you" she finished as she pointed her index finger up.

I grimaced a bit when she mentioned about that. Though my mood was darkened a bit, but when I saw her smile like that – I just can't help it but smiled back helplessly to her. I pondered for a moment on how to get her back for this when an idea suddenly wandered aimlessly in my head when I caught it.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her, my face devoid of any emotion as my inside ready to laugh at the slightest blush that she would show to her face.

"Yes" she answered me.

"…"

It felt as if time itself stopped when she said that, the surrounding sound was silent. Even Mother Nature itself felt still for a moment. My heart was banging the inside of my chest, desperately trying to find some logical explanation to this predicament. Bead of sweats rained down against my back, even my throat suddenly felt dry. The insides of my head felt fuzzy and lack of present idea of how to respond her back.

"I am not jesting Luka, the first time when I laid my eyes on you tenth years ago, you looked like the type of a person I get along with" she said as she clasped both her hand. "When you promised me on my fifteenth years that you will always protect me I instantly fell in love with you. My heart was always beating hard whenever I am with you"

Her eyes looked expectant as she stared deep into me, her hands slowly reaching my face to touch it. Her slender finger ran through my face, tracing every aspect of it. My mind went into a more blank state when she started to closes in. And then finally…

Her lips found mine.


End file.
